Many types of Charcoal Grills have been invented over past years as required to fill the needs for outdoor cooking. Many of these do not meet the needs of the public who camp and cook outdoors today. The present invention relates to a grid that will lie on the existing grill on top of the existing grid. This grill liner can easily be used in the home type gas or charcoal grill or can easily be taken on camping trips or used as a liner for grills in roadside rest areas or state parks, etc.